The
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Aria gets bitten by a werewolf. This throws a wrench into Jenna and Garetts plan. can the other liars catch up to the big bad wolf, stay tuned


The Wolf

Chapter 1

The bite

Aria Montgomery was walking home from the police station. She still couldn't believe that A. had framed her and her friends. Okay, she could believe that, what she couldn't handle was the fact that she fell for it. She was sick of being taken advantage of, of being fooled. She hated it.

There was also the fact that the Ezra secret had come out. Ezra arrived at the police station only to be intimidated by her mom of all people. Ezra came out and told her everything including me. Her mom mouth was hanging open for several minutes. She then knocked Ezra out cold. She waited for her turn with Aria and her friends and confronted Aria.

"Is it true?" Aria's mom asked angrily.

"Is what true, mom." Aria asked.

"Have you been fucking Ezra Fitz?" Her mom spat out angrily.

Aria could have answered and lied but with all that had gone on that night, her only answer was "How did you find out."

Aria's mom looked over at her and sighed, "We have a lot of things to talk about when you get home, oh and by the way, you're walking." She got up and walked out of the room.

So here Aria was walking home from the police station. She then looked up. A beautiful Full moon was appearing out from a cloud. She then heard a guttural growl. She turned around and gasped. There standing right in front of her was a big man wearing a werewolf costume. She actually could see that fake blood dripping from his mouth. "Hey, Halloweens two months away, freak."

"Funny," the man said with a guttural voice, "I'll have to laugh as I'm ripping our throat out, ha fucking ha. And just in case you haven't figured it out, I'm a real werewolf and tonight, you and I are gonna have a hell of a time" The "real" werewolf sprang at Aria She put up her hands to defend herself when suddenly the "real" werewolf stopped. And she knew why he did.

A bone chilling howl rent the night air. And then a real growling came from behind Aria and the "real" werewolf. They both turned around and saw a huge 10 foot tall Wolf running down the street. The "real" werewolf let out a scream that could have rivaled a scream queens, and took off running down the street. The 10 foot tall Wolf gave chase and chased him down the street.

The Wolf got to the "real" werewolf in a matter of seconds. It snatched him up in its jaws and bit down biting the guy in half. Then the Wolf swallowed both halves of the guy who was still screaming as he was lowered into the Wolfs gullet. The Wolf swallowed and then looked back.

Aria looked in fear as the Wolf made its way back to her. It's not that she wouldn't move it was that she couldn't. The Wolf made its way back to her and sniffed her. It then lifted its head and howled in the bone chilling howl further paralyzing her. It then lowered its mouth to her. It bit her gently on the shoulder enough to pierce the skin. Then she felt something pass from the Wolf's fang into her shoulder then her entire body. It was then that the pain began.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She could feel the hair sprouting from her body. She could feel her feet breaking into feral feet. She feels her canines getting sharp. She could feel herself grow more powerful, taller. She could feel the hair everywhere on her body. She could now stand on four legs. She saw the moon up in the sky and howled at it. She was joined in her howling by the Wolf then she realized she was the Wolf's and the Wolf was hers eternally. She felt safe, loved, and protected. They howled together. Then suddenly a gunshot pierced the night.

Aria stopped howling. The Wolf was gone. She was no longer the Wolf. She collapsed to the ground.

**A few feet away**

"What the hell was that thing?" Garret asked himself.

He then whipped out a cell phone and called Jenna

"Jenna, the "werewolf" didn't work. What do we do now?" Garret asked.

"Is she at least maimed or injured?" Jenna asked.

"No not really, she got bit in the shoulder but it wasn't bad." Garrett said.

"I think it's time for Plan B." Jenna said.

"I understand." Garrett said and he hung up the cell phone. He then took out his gun and cocked it. He walked over to Aria who was still collapsed on the ground and pointed it at her head. He pulled the trigger.

Her head recoiled against the concrete from the vibration of the bullet impact and she stopped breathing. It was messy. Garrett wiped his shoe with a Kleenex and walked away. He got a few feet away when the full moon shown from behind a cloud.

Garret heard a weird sound. It was like water being sucked back into a container. Then he heard a bone chilling howl. He turned around and looked at Aria's body, only there wasn't one. Instead he found himself with a 10 foot tall Wolf standing in front of him.

He screamed and ran.

On the next block a woman awoke to her the sounds of screaming and tearing flesh from bone. She ran outside her house and screamed. There lying in her driveway was the bisected corpse of Garrett Reynolds.

Aria awoke and walked the rest of her way home having for some reason memory loss and a killer headache.


End file.
